Komaru Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Komaru's refreance sheet.jpg|Komaru's design. Komaru's hacking gun referance.png|Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun Reference. Momaru's anime design.png|Komaru's anime design. Beta Designs Komaru's Beta (1).jpg|Komaru's beta design (1). Komaru_Beta.jpg|Komaru's beta design (2). Komaru N Beta.jpg|Komaru's beta design (3). Komaru's Beta d.jpg|Komaru's beta design (4). Komaru_Betaa.jpg|Komaru's beta design (5). This specific design became the basis for Kanon Nakajima's finalized design. Komaru's Beta (2).jpg|Komaru's beta design (6). Komara's beta design with beta megaphone hacking gun.png|Komaru's beta design (7), along with her Megaphone Hacking Gun's beta design Komaru's beta looking like hinata.png|Komaru's beta design. (8) Anime Screenshots Episode 01 video of Naegi's family Anime ep1.jpg|Komaru with her father and mother in the motivational video of Makoto Naegi. Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 1 Naegi_Family.jpg|Komaru with her mother and father cheering Makoto from his motivational video. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Komaru is sleepy.png|Komaru waking up. Komaru in her house ready to escape.jpg|Komaru looking out her house window. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-46-163.jpg|Komaru sitting reading a fashion magazine with Junko Enoshima on the cover. Komaru almost clawed by Monokuma.jpg|Komaru almost getting slashed by a Monokuma Bot. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 1.55.13 PM.png|Komaru scared after almost being slashed by a Monokuma Bot. Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru meeting Byakuya Togami. Komaru wiping away her tears.png|Komaru trying to wipe away her tears. Komaru trying to warn a waitress.png|Komaru trying to warn a waitress. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-39-275.jpg|Komaru horrified by all the dead bodies. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-10-918.jpg|Komaru passed out in the middle of a hoard of Monokumas. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-40-654.jpg|Komaru after getting pushed down a vent by the Warriors of Hope. Komaru covering her panties.png|Komaru falling out from Warriors of Hope's airship. Chapter 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-48-284.jpg|Komaru first meeting Genocide Jack. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jack. Aware Jack.png|Observing the hospital's rooftop. Escaping Towa Bridge.png|Komaru, Yuta, and Toko escaping from the collapsing Towa Bridge. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-48-433.jpg|Komaru shocked as she witnessed Yuta's death. Masaru's victims.jpg|Masaru showing his Demon's Hunting "prey." Komaru holding her megaphone.png|Komaru prepared herself to fought Masaru Daimon. Chapter 2 Meeting Jataro.png|Komaru and Toko seeing Jataro Kemuri's diorama. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-49-255.jpg|Komaru tried to communicating with Future Foundation. Chapter 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. Chapter 4 Riding motorcycle.png|Komaru, Toko, and Haiji riding motorcycle to Towa Group's secret factory. Trump card.png|Komaru and Toko were surprised after Haiji showed them his "trump card." Chapter 5 Inside Big Bang Monokuma.jpg|Komaru and Toko inside the Big Bang Monokuma after Haiji activated it. Tokuichi spirit.png|Tokuichi Towa's spirit about to possessed Komaru. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko pondering. Komaru determined.png|Komaru determined to fought Big Bang Monokuma. Hope lives on.jpg|"Hope lives on!" Manga Appearances Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangakomarucolor.jpg|Komaru in color. Mangakomaru1.jpg|Komaru escaping a Monokuma robot. Mangakomaru2.jpg|Komaru decides to use the Hacking Gun. Mangakomaru3.jpg|Younger Komaru trying to stay positive after some of her classmates died. Mangakomaru4.jpg|Komaru afraid of Genocide Jack. Tokokomaru.jpg|Komaru hugging Toko. Official Art Komaru naegi.png|Official Art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. KOMARU WITH THE RESISTANCE IN DR AE.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Komaru wallpaper in Monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Komaru from the oddicail trailer.png|Komaru from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. Official Site Komaru's profile.png|Komaru Naegi from the official site.